Not Getting Up
by Basched
Summary: Becker really doesn't like being woken up on his day off. humour/slash.


_Author's Note: Just a one shot for my favourite Primeval pairing. Wrote it a long time ago, but forgot to post. Not beta'd. _

* * *

The alarm went off.

One tired and frustrated hand crawled out from under the bed sheets and knocked against the table, causing the clock to topple over. Then the hand groped around trying to find the clock with heavy and angry thumps. Groggy moans and choice swear words—_'why's the damned thing going off anyway?_'— growled from beneath the sheets. Eventually, after much frustration the hand found the clock and managed to turn off the alarm by smashing the button several times. The hand flopped off the table and lay draped over the edge of the bed, twitching and jerking as its owner went back to sleep.

Snores followed soon after.

Half an hour later, a mobile phone started to ring.

A different hand came out from the covers and tried to find the phone. After several rings, the caller diverted to voicemail, it started up again. Then a different mobile began to ring, so the sounds of two phones constantly ringing and the murmured curses of _'fucking hell!', 'fucking phone!'_ and _'It's my fucking leave!_' did nothing to help.

Eventually the second hand found one of the phones, turned it off and fell down next to the first hand, which instinctively grabbed hold of it.

"Hmmm…" That simple hold, the playful strokes of fingers against fingers was enough to sooth the first hand's owner and caused some rustles within the bed. It seemed that the first hand owner would go back to sleep again, but something happened underneath the sheets that made a crafty laugh snort into a pillow. "You do realise that it's the only thing in this bed that's getting up?"

There was another laugh and delectable groan.

"Okay…that too."

One of the phones started ringing again and it outright infuriated Captain Becker who flung back the sheets and grabbed the phone from the side table. Seeing the caller id made his eyes twitch angrily and then with utter malice he threw the thing across the room.

There was silence and for a few seconds, Becker stayed in his sitting position, his eyes squinting at the phone, daring it to continue ringing, before they drooped closed and a huge yawn escaped from his mouth.

"Bloody phones." He murmured.

"Did you know that you can actually turn your phone off instead of throwing it? You see, there's a button that can turn your phone off…marvelous idea really…."

Becker fell back down to the bed, his head missing the board by inches, and turned to sneer with contempt at the man next to him. Matt Anderson was grinning and he was way too bright and alert for Becker's liking.

"What?" Matt asked, feigning innocence. "Did I say something wrong? Okay, how about…_'top o'the mornin' to ya boyo?_"

Becker growled and pulled the bed sheets off of his partner and covered himself. Only an angry hand poked out from the side and pointed towards the door.

"Get out…get out of my bed now!"

Matt laughed and moved up close to him, nudging his knee against Becker.

"Wow. You really aren't a morning person are you? How the hell did you ever get through military training?"

Matt pulled at the sheets and after some resistance—a tug of war match—he managed to regain some of the covers. Becker then felt the warm trail of Matt's hand rubbing up and down his spine, trying to get another reaction but Becker was adamant he wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. But of course, it was Matt Anderson sharing his bed and the man knew all the right buttons to push. Becker moaned, turned onto his side and allowed Matt to continue, but he remained weary of what Matt would do next.

"Okay…so it's too early for jokes and stereotypical Irish catchphrases." Matt whispered into his ear and laughed when he saw the boyish grimace on Becker's face. "How about this instead?"

A soft kiss brushed against the shell of Becker's ear and then a couple of sharp digging bites nipped at his lobe before Matt's kisses ran down his jaw and across to his mouth, pressing harder and coaxing Becker to respond with a couple prods of his tongue. Becker grinned for a moment, liking this morning greeting much better than the alarm clock and phones. Matt's stubble grazed at his skin, making his body jerk with pleasure and after a few moments of allowing those delectable kisses to caress his throat Becker couldn't resist. His hands grabbed tightly at Matt's hair, pulled his head back and sucked his tongue hungrily into his mouth.

This was the way to be woken up in the mornings.

Matt's hand moved between them and down over Becker's cock. His fingers took a steady hold and began to slowly slide up and down, making Becker so aroused that he became hard instantly. The pleasure rippled in his groin, it fluttered and spasmed down his legs and so Becker tightened his grasp and rolled Matt on top of him.

"I'm definitely….not…getting…up." Becker gasped between kisses.

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Eventually Matt tore apart the kiss to allow them both to catch their breaths back. Becker smirked when Matt began to trail his mouth, biting and sucking, all the way down Becker's neck and body. His eyes closed, but he wasn't going back to sleep. Not now…not when things were getting this good.

Wet pursed lips only touched the tip of his cock, a flick of a tongue licked across the glans sending a shuddering ecstatic spasm through Becker's body. His fists clawed into the mattress and sheets when Matt took all of him in, he gasped and arched up into Matt as he lavished his entire length.

He tried to speak, but Matt's gulping motions, the feel of his head grazing the back of Matt's throat, made Becker mumble and choke.

No…_this_ was the way to be woken up.

The phone on the floor began to ring. Again.

Seconds later there was the sound of a gun going off.

* * *

"Abby…is everything all right?"

Connor peeked around Abby as she stood in the doorway and looked towards the lift. He knew instantly that things were not all right. In fact things looked decisively far from all right.

The ARC's head of security was in a foul…foul mood.

"Erm, Connor. You might want to keep away from Becker whilst he's here." Abby patted him lightly on the arm. "He's not pleased about you calling him in for a false alarm when he's supposed to be on leave."

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan…hey, any news on Matt?"

"Jess said he can't make it in. A sore throat or something…he sounded terrible apparently. Seriously Connor…you'd best make yourself scarce. I think Becker might actually kill you if he sees you."

Connor gulped.

He didn't doubt that at all.


End file.
